Shadowrun Firearms
'Firearms' Firearms are primarily slug-throwers. Many weapons offer two versions, for standard loads or for caseless ammunition, though the latter is far more common in the 2070s. A weapon can fire either type of ammunition, but not both interchangeably. A digital ammunition counter and wireless capability are standard equipment for modern firearms. *[[Shadowrun Weapon Range Table|'Weapon Range Table']] *'Armor Penetration (AP)': All weapons have an Armor Penetration value, indicating how they interact with armor. A positive value adds to the target’s Armor value, while a negative value reduces the target’s Armor value. *'Mode': A firearm’s firing mode indicates the rate of fire it is capable of. Some weapons have more than one mode available, so characters may switch between them. The firing modes are: SS (single-shot), SA (semi-automatic), BF (burst fire), and FA (full auto). *'Recoil Compensation (RC)': This lists the amount of recoil compensation a firearm has to offer, reducing the modifiers from a weapon’s recoil. Numbers in parentheses refer to full recoil compensation that applies only when all integral accessories are used (folding or detachable stocks and so forth). *'Ammo': Refers to the amount of ammunition a ranged weapon can hold, followed by the method of reloading in parentheses: (b) means break action, © means detachable magazine, (d) means drum, (ml) means muzzle-loader, (m) means internal magazine, (cy) means cylinder, and (belt) means belt feed. 'Tasers' Tasers are legal to carry and a great choice for non-lethally incapacitating someone. Tasers, like other electrical weapons, have a flat Armor Penetration value of –3D+1 and deal electricity damage. Use the Firearms skill to fire a taser. Tasers can take only top-mounted accessories. *'Defiance EX Shocker': The EX Shocker fires up to 4 darts that trail wires of up to 20 meters long. It also features contacts that allow it to be used as stun weapon in melee. *'Yamaha Pulsar': The Pulsar fires capacitor darts at a target, eliminating the wires that trail from dart to weapon with other taser models. 'Hold-Outs' Hold-out pistols are very concealable and are perfect for sneaking into a meet or wearing as a back-up piece. They don’t have much else going for them, being both weak and inaccurate. Use the Firearms skill when firing a hold-out pistol. Hold-outs can’t take accessories. *'Fichetti Tiffani Needler': Designed to appeal to social climbers and debutantes, the Tiffani Needler is available in a wide variety of colors and styles. It also has a special color-changing coating that can be manipulated via wireless signal. This is useful to make sure your gun matches with your shoes or your handbag. The Needler can only fire flechette rounds (already factored into its damage code). *'Streetline Special': Popular among society’s dregs, the Streetline Special is a small, lightweight weapon made of composite materials. Magnetic Anomaly Detectors suffer a –1D+1 dice pool modifier to detect it. *'Walther Palm Pistol': This is a classic double-barreled derringer in an over-under barrel combination. It packs a punch for its size, but on the downside it has one of the most diminutive “magazine” capacities on the market—just one bullet per barrel. Both barrels can be fired at once as a short burst 'Light Pistols' Light pistols are highly accurate and fairly concealable, occupying a comfortable middle ground between Hold-outs and Heavy Pistols. They’re extremely common on the streets. Use the Firearms skill when firing a light pistol. Light pistols can take top- and barrel-mounted accessories. *'Ares Light Fire 75': Designed based on one of the most common pistols on the market, the Light Fire is a weapon for special operators, not commonly available through legal channels. A special barrel-mounted silencer developed exclusively for the Light Fire comes attached, applying an additional 2 pip modifier to the modifier usually provided by silencers. In addition to its integral silencer, the Ares Light Fire 75 includes a smartgun system. *'Ares Light Fire 70': The Ares Light Fire 70 is one of the most common pistols on the market. A special barrel-mounted silencer developed exclusively for the Light Fire 70 is available that gives you an additional 2 pip modifier to the usual 2D+2 (for a total of 3D+1); this silencer costs 750. *'Beretta 201T': This light sidearm is used by many security professionals. It is capable of burst fire. Since the 201T is classified as a light pistol without further limitations, it is quite popular with security agencies in countries where heavy pistols and machine pistols are hard to come by legally. Burst-firing the Beretta 201T requires a Complex Action. The weapon includes a detachable shoulder stock. *'Colt America L36': A venerable pistol with a great reputation. This basic firearm is cheap, easily concealed, and nearly ubiquitous. A perfect throwaway weapon. *'Fichetti Security 600': A light sidearm for security forces, this weapon’s highly efficient feeding mechanism allows it a thirty-round magazine. The Fichetti Security 600 comes with a detachable folding stock and laser sight. *'Taurus Omni-6': This reliable, rugged revolver is specially designed to handle a wide variety of ammunition. Popular with hobbyists and hand-loaders, the Omni-6 comes with some interchangeable cylinders so it can take either cased or caseless, light pistol or heavy pistol ammo. When firing light pistol rounds, the Omni-6 is semi-automatic (SA) and has a base DV of 3D, and when it fires heavy pistol ammo it has only single shot mode (SS), and a base DV of 3D+1 and –0D+1 AP. The Omni-6 includes an integral laser sight. 'Heavy Pistols' Heavy pistols are powerful sidearms that are a good compromise between concealability and firepower. When you shoot a heavy pistol, you use the Firearms skill. Heavy pistols can take top- and barrel- mounted accessories. *'Ares Predator V': The newest iteration of the most popular handgun in the world, especially with mercenaries and shadowrunners. Upgraded with improved ergonomics and handling features, the Ares Predator V includes a smartgun system. Some say that the Ares Predator V isn’t better than other guns in its class, but no one can argue that it has better brand recognition. *'Ares Viper Slivergun': The Slivergun is a sleek weapon with burst fire capabilities and built-in sound suppression. It fires metal slivers that count as flechette ammunition (already factored in to the Damage Code). *'Browning Ultra-Power': This venerable sidearm is the Ares Predator’s primary competition as the world’s toughest heavy pistol. It offers a built-in top-mounted laser sight and is slightly cheaper. *'Colt Government 2066': This government-issue weapon, styled after the legendary Colt M1911a1, uses an electrically induced spark to detonate the bullet’s propellants. The removal of most moving parts from the firing mechanism gives this weapon a reputation for being exceptionally reliable. *'Remington Roomsweeper': This short-barreled “shotgun pistol” can be loaded with shot rounds rather than slugs, in which cases it uses heavy-pistol ranges but shotgun rules. *'Ruger Super Warhawk': Feeling lucky, punk? This heavy revolver looks as scary as the holes it tears through things. It cannot be equipped with a silencer. 'Machine Pistols' Machine pistols offer a high rate of fire in a compact package. Use the Firearms skill to fire a machine pistol (characters may use the Pistols skill in Semi-Auto mode). Machine pistols can take top- and barrel-mounted accessories. *'Ares Crusader II': A large magazine and easy handling make the Ares Crusader II one of the most popular weapons of its class. It features an integral barrel-mounted gas-vent 2 recoil compensation system and comes with an integral smartgun system. *'Ceska Black Scorpion': This classic machine pistol combines concealability with burst fire capabilities. It comes equipped with an integral folding stock. *'Steyr TMP': This lightweight polymer-frame pistol is capable of full autofire, but its lack of recoil compensation makes it difficult to control. 'Submachine Guns' Use the Firearms skill when firing a submachine gun. SMGs can take top- and barrel-mounted accessories. *'Colt Cobra TZ–120': With its unique design and wide range of accessories, the Colt Cobra series is quite popular both among security forces the world over and on the trids. The TZ–120 comes with a folding stock, top-mounted laser sight, and a barrel-mounted gas-vent 2 system. *'FN P93 Praetor': This bullpup submachine gun was purpose-built for Corporate Court-controlled Interpol fast-response teams. Its special chamber system provides 1 point of Recoil Compensation, it has an integrated rigid stock, and a flashlight that can be used to reduce darkness penalties by one step. Possession of the FN P93 while not a legitimate member of a Corporate Court force is a crime in most jurisdictions. *'HK–227': The SMG of choice for many corporate and military security forces, the HK–227 boasts a retractable stock, smartgun system, and integral sound suppressor. *'Ingram Smartgun X': Grade-A bang bang. Famous as the weapon of choice for many legendary street samurai since the 2050s, the Ingram Smartgun comes tricked out with a gas-vent 2 system, a smartgun system, and an integral sound suppressor. *'SCK Model 100': Shin Chou Kyogo is synonymous with Japanese corporate security. Nearly every Japanacorp’s security forces are issued the SCK 100, including Renraku’s infamous Red Samurai. The SCK 100 features an internal smartgun system and a folding stock. *'Uzi IV': This aging submachine gun is a worthy descendant of the famous Israeli weapon. The SMG features an integral folding stock and built-in top-mounted laser sight. 'Assault Rifles' Use the Firearms skill when firing an assault rifle. Assault rifles can take top-, barrel-, and underbarrel- mounted accessories. *'AK-97': The common version of this premier assault rifle, ideal for anyone with a small budget. *'Ares Alpha': Designed for Ares Firewatch special forces, the Alpha includes an underbarrel grenade launcher, a smartgun system, and a special chamber design that provides 2 points of recoil compensation. *'Colt M23': This cheap, mass-produced, no-frills assault rifle is loved both by the gangbangers and pirates who can manage to get their hands on one and by the pros who are looking for something to modify from the ground up. *'FN HAR': This assault rifle is increasingly popular with corporate response teams and private security forces specializing in high-threat areas. It comes with a laser sight and a Rating 2 gas-vent recoil compensation system. *'Yamaha Raiden': This electronic-firing assault rifle is state-of-the-art. The Raiden is very accurate and is quickly being adopted by japanacorp security forces and the Japanese Imperial Marines. It features an integral sound suppressor and smartgun system, and the electronic firing mechanism and design provides 1 point of Recoil Compensation. 'Sniper Rifles' Use the Firearms skill when firing sniper rifles. Firearm enthusiasts will be the first to tell you that sport and hunting rifles are technically not sniper rifles, but they are similar enough in terms of game statistics to be included here rather than in their own section. Sniper rifles can take top, barrel-, and underbarrel-mounted accessories. *'Ares Desert Strike': This combat-hardened sniper rifle is intended for long-range shooting in harsh environments. That means it was built without materials or technologies prone to failure. It comes equipped with a rigid stock with shock pad and a detachable imaging scope. *'Cavalier Arms Crockett EBR': Straddling the line between assault rifle and sniper rifle, the Crockett EBR features a burst fire mode. While it lacks the magazine capacity of a true assault rifle, and lacks the precision of a true marksman’s weapon, it makes up for this in versatility, being able to switch fluidly between a sniping role and a combat role as easy as flipping a switch. It comes equipped with a rigid stock with shock pad and a detachable imaging scope. *'Ranger Arms SM–5': A legendary assassin’s weapon, this sniper rifle features a silencer, an imaging scope, and a rigid stock with shock pad. The SM–5 disassembles completely in order to fit into a standard briefcase; setting it up or breaking it down takes an Extended Firearms + Logic Mental (6, Complex Action) Test. While deadly, the SM–5 is fragile. At the end of every Combat Turn in which the weapon is used in a running firefight, reduce its Accuracy by 1 (to a minimum of 3). If the weapon is used in combat as a melee weapon or to defend from a melee attack, reduce its Accuracy by 2 (again to a minimum of 3). Recalibrating the weapon (a one-hour job) returns its Accuracy to normal. *'Remington 950': This high-powered bolt-action hunting rifle features classic wooden furniture and a top-mounted imaging scope that have kept it popular with hunters for several decades. It cannot mount underbarrel accessories. *'Ruger 101': This futuristic-looking gas-operated sporting rifle is the favorite weapon for many professional hunters and hobbyists. It features a built-in imaging scope and a rigid stock with shock pad. 'Shotguns' Use the Firearms skill when firing shotguns. The stats for these shotguns are for normal slug rounds. When firing shot, use the special rules for shotguns, choke settings, and flechette ammo. Shotguns can take top, barrel, and underbarrel accessories. *'Defiance T–250': A common sight on the mean streets when things escalate beyond pistols and knives, this semi-automatic shotgun is available in either a normal- length or short-barreled version. It is gas operated, but also features a secondary pump action for situations where preventing jams is more important than quickly firing a second shot. The short-barreled version has the Concealability of +2D+2, the range of a heavy pistol, and a damage code of 4D+1. *'Enfield AS-7': This military assault shotgun provides its user with massive firepower. As a close-quarters weapon and general combat gun, it is universally feared. It can either be loaded with ten-round ammo clips or a special twenty-four-round drum. The Enfield AS-7 comes equipped with a built-in, top-mounted laser sight. *'PJSS Model 55': This is a weapon of classic style for a classic sport. Produced only in small numbers, it’s renowned among European hunters and trap shooters as a precise and prestigious weapon. The weapon’s rigid stock comes equipped with an integrated shock pad. Both barrels can be shot at once as a short burst 'Special Weapons' Use the Firearms skill when firing these weapons. *'Ares S-III Super Squirt': This popular non-lethal weapon fires dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO, a carrier that forces the skin to absorb chemicals) gel packs that can deliver a chemical substance over light pistol ranges. The attack itself causes no damage, but when the target is hit successfully, the DMSO delivers the substance directly into the target’s bloodstream. *'Fichetti Pain Inducer': For a non-lethal weapon, the Fichetti Pain Inducer is not very humane. It makes someone feel like they are in a microwave, roasting from the inside out. Treat this as a toxin attack with a Power of 5D+1 and a speed of Immediate. The target resists with Strength. If the modified Power exceeds the target’s limit, the target must spend his next Action Phase doing whatever it takes to run away from the pain. The attacker can continue to hold her beam on a target with a Complex Action unless the gamemaster deems the target has dodged away or found cover. If the target cannot get out of the beam, he is incapacitated with pain, suffering a dice pool modifier equal to the modified Power on all tests for as long as the beam is trained on him. The Pain Inducer uses SMG ranges and can take top and underbarrel accessories. It has ten charges; when attached to a power point, it reloads one charge every ten seconds. *'Parashield Dart Pistol': The industry standard dart pistol, the Parashield dart pistol fires injection darts with narcoject or another payload. The Parashield dart pistol uses heavy pistol ranges. *'Parashield Dart Rifle': The rifle version of the Parashield Dart Pistol, this rifle uses compressed air to fire injection darts. The Parashield rifle uses sporting rifle ranges. 'Machine Guns' Machine guns come in three varieties—light, medium, and heavy—that determine their ranges. All, even the “light” ones, are in fact very heavy and large. A light machine gun is physically bigger and heavier than an assault rifle. MMGs and HMGs could be carried by someone with Strength of 5D+1+ and 6D+2+ (respectively), but they work better as vehicle-mounted weapons. Use the Firearms skill when firing these weapons. They suffer from double modifiers for uncompensated recoil. Machine guns can take top, barrel, and underbarrel accessories. *'Ingram Valiant': This legendary light machine gun is popular with mercenary units the world over. It comes with a rigid stock with shock pad, a laser sight, and a barrel-mounted gas-vent 2 system. *'Stoner-Ares M202': This MMG packs a tremendous punch into a relatively lightweight framework made of extra-durable compounds. Due to its relatively small size, it’s a very popular secondary weapon for heavy military vehicles. Trolls with no concept of subtlety sometimes deck them out with accessories for use as personal weapons. *'RPK HMG': This heavy Russian machine gun is used by the militaries of several eastern European and Near East countries, primarily as a vehicle-mounted support weapon. Equipped with a detachable tripod, the RPK is usually fired from a prone, sitting, or kneeling position when not mounted on a vehicle. 'Cannons & Launchers' Use the Missile Weapons skill when firing assault cannons and grenade and missile launchers. All suffer from double modifiers for uncompensated recoil. Both assault cannons and launchers can take top and underbarrel accessories. Naturally, assault cannons use assault cannon ammo, grenade launchers fire minigrenades, and missile launchers launch missiles or rockets. *'Ares Antioch–2': The Antioch–2 features a classic grenade launcher design combined with an integral smartlink system. It is one of the more affordable grenade launchers on the market. *'ArmTech MGL–12': This bullpup-configuration grenade launcher is popular, since it can fire in semi-auto mode and carries substantially more minigrenades than its competitors. *'Aztechnology Striker': The Striker is an extremely light disposable launcher—perfect when you want to deliver a punch and make a quick, unencumbered getaway. *'Krime Cannon': Krime may be a small-time manufacturer, but their assault cannon, simply called the Cannon, is a cheap heavy weapon big on attitude and firepower. It comes standard with modification for trolls, and so is the first weapon in the Sixth World to be intended for larger customers. *'Onotari Interceptor': This Saeder-Krupp-developed military missile launcher is designed to fire rockets or guided missiles, of any type. It has two separate barrels and firing chambers, and can load up to two missiles at once, which need not be of the same type. Due to backblast issues, it is not capable of “giving ‘em both barrels.” It features an internal smartgun system. *'Panther XXL': This huge fragging gun is an assault cannon that uses ammunition similar to the primary weapon in many small tanks. It comes with a built-in smartgun system.